Holyhead
by WatchMeSoar
Summary: It was unusual to return regularly to the places they'd raided. But perhaps, this time, the risk was worth it. A short one-shot introducing my OC.


**A/n: This is a short intro for my OC. I usually don't do those, but I couldn't resist. Hopefully sometime in the future we'll see more of her, but for now, here ya go.**

 **I don't own anyone but Lottie.**

Holyhead was actually, Pirate with a Scarf reflected, a rather decent and well thought-out stop made by the crew, on direction of Pirate Captain. Perhaps Captain was beginning to make such important decisions of their own reputation and affluence based on bigger factors than a gut feeling.

Although, considering that the crew were now scattered through the town and running from the law, perhaps the Captains gut was really something to go by, and his head something to be questioned.

Scarf, Captain, the Albino Pirate, and Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate had managed to stick together. They made their way through back alleys and side streets, dodging those who looked like a threat and all but bowling over those who did not. Pirate with a Scarf would normally, pirate reputation be damned, have avoided such behavior, or at least stopped to apologize, but…oh, there were a great many guns pointed in their direction. Stopping seamed ill-advised.

"Nothing like an invigorating chase sequence, eh, Number Two?" Pirate Captain shouted behind him.

"My morning tea invigorates me enough for the day, I think, Captain."

"Nonsense," was the reply, "A good dose or mortal danger is the best medicine."

Albino Pirate squealed, "I thought that was laughter, captain!"

"Ah yes, my boy, but what better thing to laugh at?" To prove his own point, Pirate Captain turned his head and theatrically guffawed at the horde of lawmen at their back.

"There's a tight alley up ahead, Captain!" Curvaceous shouted and pointed.

Scarf was grateful for Curvaceous' ability to stay on task, something that most of the crew were lacking for. He lead them around the turn, through the winding way, and was suddenly and unexpectedly stopped by a young woman blocking his path. His three trailing crew mates slammed successionally into his back.

To say the young lady had meant to halt the chase would be an obvious untruth. She stood just beyond a back door to some establishment, a pale of dirty dishwater against her hip. She was a slight thing, Scarf noted, only coming up to about his shoulders—making her smaller in stature than even Albino—and her unhemmed green skirts brushed the ground. Brown hair was tied into a haphazard bun with purple ribbons, strands escaping and brushing against her startled face.

She stared at them a moment, and the pirates stared back. The Captain, immediately behind Scarf, loudly hissed into his ear, "What are you stopping for, old boy? Bowl her over like the rest and get on with running, if you please."

But The Pirate with a Scarf did no such thing, though he did turn about to look back the way they'd come. Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate offered his own observation. "I don't hear anything, Captain."

"They haven't followed?"

"Oh, they won't find us again, will they Captain?"

At Albino's last inquiry, Scarf swiftly turned back to the girl. Only a scream from her, one sound of distress, and they'd be running again. The sound carried against these walls, echoed off of the stone; they'd be found out for sure should she make any effort. But she did not.

Unfortunately, it was a moot point. Running footsteps and shouting were heard from the other end of the alley. They could not go back the way they came, there would likely be people looking for them in all the places they'd been. The pirates stiffened, and put their hands to their weapons.

The girl, with no warning, overturned the bucket. The dirty water wetted Scarf's shoes, but he was too distracted to care much. She quickly stepped back through the door and beckoned them to follow. "Quickly, come with me."

Captain, Albino, and Curvaceous all made to do so, but Scarf held up a hand to stop them. "Captain, we don't know her intentions. She could mean to hand us over."

The Pirate Captain actually stopped to consider this, regarding the young woman. Stroking his luxuriant beard and squinting his eyes, he seemed to come to his conclusions rather fast. "I say, we trust her. She is beautiful, and it is a proven fact that beautiful woman cannot lie."

"But—"

"I give you my word," she said, interrupting their most important discussion, "and besides that, you don't have very many options, do you?"

That was a point Scarf had to concede to. The group entered the back door into something of a kitchen, and judging by the faint music they could hear even in here suggested that it was the kitchen belonging to a tavern. "Up here," the girl said, leading them up a stairway. Private quarters, Scarf thought. Owners of establishments like this often lived just above them in apartments. There weren't many paths to freedom, from up here.

She opened a door into one of the bedrooms. Obviously a lady's room, presumably hers, he didn't get much of a chance to appreciate it's neatness before he and the others were unceremoniously shoved into the wardrobe. "Stay inside."

Not knowing what to do but stay quiet, the quartet of pirates did what they could for comfort and waited. Minutes later, they heard someone else enter the room.

"Charlotte," a new, gruffer voice said, "These men are here to search the premises for pirates. Please leave the room so that they might have a look."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, miss, we need to—"

"You don't 'need to' anything," she said. For all the world she sounded civil, but there was something about her voice that suggested that she wasn't suggesting. "Papa, to give these men permission to search my room means that you suspect me capable of giving asylum to pirates."

"No dearest, that's not what I—"

"Furthermore, this is the time I take daily to relax. For my health, Papa, you remember. I embroider, you see? I was doing it just now, before I was interrupted. It is a proven scientific fact, gentlemen, that all pretty ladies practice embroidery and are naturally opposed to lying."

The police were silent a moment, and then; "She's got a point, lads."

"Yeah. Sorry for disturbing your health embroidery, miss."

"You rest now, dear. Take all the time you need."

The door closed, and there was silence for a few moments before the girl could be heard rushing across the room, and the wardrobe door suddenly swung open. The pirates therein tumbled out onto the floor in a heap. they scarcely had time to right themselves before their personal space was further invaded by bright green eyes and enthusiastic smile.

"Real pirates, you are, right? I'll bet you've got loads of stories! I just love a good story, and blokes like yourselves must be positively bursting with them, what with your brine-y smell and luxuriant beards and all that. I'd love to hear a few!"

"I'm sorry miss, but we really—"

"Number Two, I'm surprised at you!" Pirate Captain cut him off. "This young lady wishes to be enthralled by tales of adventure and peril. She has graciously hidden us from the law, the least we can be expected to do as gentlemen is enthrall her."

Curvaceous added, "There's likely more of those police people looking for us. We've no reason to leave now."

"Please," said Albino, "Can we stay? The Captain is the best storyteller!"

Pirate with a Scarf knew when he'd been beat. Heaving a deep sigh, he relented, but… "…not the story about the babies."

Pirate Captain clapped once, and struck a majestic pose befitting of an adventurer.

III

Two hours and forty-four minutes later, Charlotte stuck her head out the back door, looked down the street both ways, and then ushered the pirates out behind her.

Curvaceous gave his thanks to the girl, "It was mighty kind of you to hide us, miss."

Pirate Captain made a sweeping gesture, taking her small hand in his, and kissing it. "Ah yes, it was noble of you, my dear. Perhaps, one day, we shall once again meet."

"Do you think so, Pirate Captain?"

"I do indeed! It would be most advantageous, wouldn't you agree Number Two?"

Scarf nodded to his captain, but turned to the young woman to speak. "Miss Charlotte—"

"Oh, Lottie. My friends call me Lottie."

"Miss Lottie, we are very grateful to you, but surely you must know the dangers that come with—"

"I've been lying all day to save your skins, I think I can handle doing so again."

Scarf narrowed his eyes just a tad, "You lie an awful lot, for being a beautiful lady."

She laughed a bit, "I must not be so lovely, then."

"I beg to differ." He said it without thinking, and on a completely objective level, of course, but her cheeks tinged pink, and privately he thought it made her even lovelier.

"Number Two! Get a move-on, lad. We've got to make it back to the ship before Polly's dinner time."

Scarf gave a nod to his Captain. Lottie said, "You're always welcome to hide in my wardrobe."

"Thank you, Miss Lottie."

"Travel safely, Pirate with a Scarf."

And the pirates were running down the alleyway, towards the docks where they'd commandeered a post. Night was falling, and it was time to set off.

III

Holyhead was a small city, all things considered, and although the water traffic never really let up, the city itself slept when the sun went down. From the stern of the ship Scarf could see street lanterns and lit windows of the town, but not much more. He heard boot steps behind him.

"Well, that wasn't such a waste of a stop, now was it?"

"Not at all, Captain. It was lucky that Pirate with Gout was able to find that stash of silver. And limes."

"Yes, yes, all well and good, but that wasn't what I meant, lad."

"Then I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Captain."

"She was a beautiful girl. She lied quite a bit, which confuses my great scientific mind, but she was beautiful nonetheless."

"…Indeed. Seems she took a liking to you, Captain."

Pirate Captain made a venture with his hand, as if waving the comment away like it was something that he received too much. "Yes, well, it is true that young ladies are often taken with my tales—"

"Not to mention your beard, sir."

"Ah, yes, of course! It is quite expected, you see, for ladies to be involved with me; to court me, if you will. But alas, my cavalier heart is married to the sea, and I shan't so freely give it to anyone or anything else. Not even my prized ham."

"Of course not, sir."

"My point is, Number Two, that I know what it looks like then a lady is interested in me."

"…yes sir?"

"Our dear Miss Lottie was interested, dear fellow, but goodness, it was not in me."

"…"

"…"

"…What's our next destination, Captain?"

Like a switch had been flipped, Pirate Captain was animatedly talking about their next port like nothing prior to it had happened. "Ireland, Number Two! We're so close already, and I hear marvelous things about their ale…"

And he was off to set the course (one which Scarf knew he'd have to correct later), and Scarf was once again left to himself.

Holyhead, he thought, was indeed a good town for plundering. With a better plan and perhaps a map to find escape routes, he could see no reason that they shouldn't return.


End file.
